Moments of Friendship
by Little Cinchan
Summary: These are some moments between Dick/Robin and his friends/Teammates. Random non-connected shorts centered around Robin and his friends. Various friend pairings. CH 8: A Few Quiet Moments: Being Robin is tough he has to sleep when he can.
1. I AM DICK GRAYSON!

YJ: I AM DICK GRAYSON!

Two weeks ago Robin found his friend poking around trying to find out his identity, and after much deliberation with Batman the dynamic duo decided that the rest of the team should find out about Robin's secret identity on their terms – leaving out Batman's identity. Two weeks later Robin found the perfect opportunity to tell the team. Young Justice has returned from a marginally successful mission but it had been a close call.

"Hey guys, there is something I have to tell you guys." Robin said drawing the team's attention as Batman left the room after their mission debrief. "I know I should have told you all a long time ago, it's hardly fair that I know all of your real names and I kept my identity a secret."

"It is okay Robin." Kaldur said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We understand." The Atlantean said with an emphasizing glance at the others.

"Yeah." Wally said unconvincingly.

"Well, I've decided it's time." Robin said looking at his friends. The boy reached up and took hold of his mask. All eyes were on him as Robin took off his mask to reveal his beautiful baby blues. "My real name is Dick Grayson."

For a moment the others stared at him in silence. Then the team reacted in a way that Robin had never imagined, they all started laughing, even the usually stoic Aqualad and unemotional Superboy chuckled.

"That's a good one Rob." Wally said clapping Robin on the back. "What did you do pickup the tabloid and took the first name you saw?"

"What?" Robin gaped.

"Dude of all the famous rich kids you could have picked you should have picked one I don't go to school with." Artemis said matter-of-factly. "That kid is taller than you, not to mention cuter." Robin could only stare in disbelief.

"I bet you he is a real dork." Wally said with a hint of jealousy. "Snobby rich kid."

"But I was at school with you Artemis." Robin protested. "You wore your uniform to school this morning."

"What does that prove? That you guessed a rich school like Gotham Academy has uniforms?" Artemis asked raising an eye brow.

"If I was going to pick a pretend name for you I would have pictured you as a Damien." Megan said pitching in.

"Tim." Superboy suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah now that you said it he does look like a Tim doesn't he?" Wally said looking at Robin quizzically.

"I would say Jason." Aqualad joined in.

"But I AM Dick Grayson." Robin said with exasperation.

"Right." Wally sighed. "So if you are the adopted son of Bruce Wayne one of the richest people on the face of this planet what are you doing being Robin?"

"Bruce is a big supporter of the Justice League." Robin said reciting the rehearsed story. "He didn't agree at first but I convinced him to let me help out Batman."

"You are expecting us to believe that Bruce Wayne would like his only heir go gallivanting as a vigilante?" Artemis exclaimed. "It's one thing to fund superheroes but I doubt he is a big enough fan boy to donate his own son."

"It's okay Robin, we understand that you can't tell us." Wally said with a smile.

"You are Robin." Superboy said patting him on his head.

"We love you anyways." Megan said giving him a hug. One by one they walked away still laughing about Robin's announcement. Robin stared at his friend's retreating back in disbelief.

"But I AM DICK GRAYSON!"


	2. Simpler Days

A/N: This story is completely AU where our heroes are not just young, they are tiny :)

Age chart:

Dick – 4  
>Wally, Artemis – 6<br>Megan, Conner – 7  
>Kaldur – 9<p>

* * *

><p>YJ: Simpler Days<p>

Dick was scared as the large bullies surrounded him. He knew what would happen next. Dick cowered covering his head with his arms and pulling his legs close to his chest, tears rolled down the little boy's eyes as he wait for the pain to come but it never did, instead there was a voice.

"Hey, why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?"A boy's voice made Dick look up. He saw his saviours there was a boy with fiery red hair, next to her was a girl with blond hair in a pony tail and behind them was a larger boy with dark hair. As the bullies began walking towards the new comers a girl with dark red hair came and picked Dick up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked gently, but her gentle comfort only made the boy cry more.

"When you say someone our own size." One of the particularly large boys said waving his fist menacingly. "Did you mean you rugrats?"

"Let me at 'im Wally!" The blond girl growled angrily the red head was holding her back but the large boy behind them charged forward.

"Woah Conner!" The red head boy gasped as the large boy punch the bully straight in the jaw sending the boy flying into the air. The bullies gathered around him ready to make this kid pay. Conner may be big but he was still a good inch or two shorter than the bullies. "Looks like Conner need backup Artemis we are up!" With that the other two joined the fight.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" A new voice drew Dick's attention to a tall dark skinned boy running up to them. The boy was the same size as all the bullies if not a little taller.

"Kaldur they are just trying to protect this little one." The girl holding Dick spoke up. "Those bullies were picking on him." Kaldur glared at the bullies sternly. The bullies seemed to have realised that their numbers were now equal, and they no longer had the advantage so they ran away promising that they will be back.

"See? We took care of the bad guys. There is nothing to cry about." Wally said ruffling Dick's hair. "I am Wally."

"My name is Megan." The girl holding him introduced herself as well.

"I am Artemis, tall dark and handsome there is Conner and that is Kaldur." The blond girl said finishing the introduction for the rest of them. "What is your name cutie?"

"Dick." The little boy replied his sobs had turned to cute hiccups.

"What is a little boy like you doing out here all by yourself?" Kaldur asked but Dick didn't get to answer the boy's question before he heard Alfred's voice.

"Master Richard!" As the old man came into view Dick smiled and jumped out of Megan's arms and ran towards Alfred. As soon as the man saw the little boy run towards him he bent down and picked him up. "Oh! Master Richard! Are you alright? We have been so worried."

"Alfred!" A younger man in a suite came running up to them. "You found him! Thank goodness!" Alfred passed Dick over to Bruce who hugged him tightly. After a moment Bruce broke the hug to look at the boy in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that again!" Dick nodded tears filling his eyes again now that he is safe in his father's arms again.

"Bruce! I was being chased by some really mean bullies and these kids saved me!" Dick told his father happily after a few moments of comfort but as he looked towards where his saviours once stood they were gone. Dick's smile faded

"They must be real super heroes." Bruce said smiling at his little boy. "They appear just in the nick of time." Dick smiled and nodded.

"When I grow up I want to be a super hero just like them."


	3. Chicken Noodle Soup Delivery

A/N: I am hit with a bad case of allergies so runny nose, head aches, and stuffed up nose like a bad case of cold. It reminded me of this fill I did for the YJ anon LJ. Here it is for anyone else who is suffering allergies or is sick right now, I share with you some Chicken Noodle Soup :)

* * *

><p>YJ: Chicken Noodle Soup Delivery<p>

Roy hated being sick, but then again, who doesn't? His head pounded, his body shook with cold he can't get rid of and the world seem to spin in every direction at the same time. Roy closed his eyes and collapsed on his couch. He will just have to sleep this off.

When Roy faded back into consciousness he felt a little warmer. Feeling a sneeze coming on he grabbed a Kleenex off his coffee table, wait, he didn't have any Kleenex on his coffee table before he passed out. He also wasn't covered with a thick blanket with a hot water bottle either. Roy's foggy mind didn't have to work any harder to try and figure out who had done this as the answer stepped into view.

"Hey. You are awake." Robin said with a small smile. "Hope you don't mind, I let myself in. I tried to knock but you were out cold plus, your door was... Ummm... 'unlocked'." Robin said with a slightly mischievous grin. Roy was sure he locked his door.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked sitting up slowly.

"Chicken noodle soup delivery." Robin replied, "Think you can eat some?" Roy blinked still trying to process what the boy had said. Robin took his silence as a yes and disappeared into the kitchen only to return a few moments later with a bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup.

"Dude how can you not have any plates or bowls in your house? Good thing I brought my own." Robin said handing him the soup. Roy took a spoonful and felt instantly warmer. The salty liquid tasted good and soothed the nausea he was feeling.

"It's good right?" Robin said with a smile. "It's my favourite thing in the world when I am sick." The two remained silent as Roy finished his soup. Once Roy was done Robin slid a box of cold medicine towards him before hopping off the chair he had settled on.

"Well I got to go meet up with the team. Duty calls." Roy smiled bitterly at the mention of Young Justice, a team he could have been on instead of flying solo. It is times like this where he felt truly alone.

"Hey Roy," Robin said turning to look back at him before disappearing out the door, "You know you are not alone right? Can't speak for everyone else but I will always have your back." Roy could only smile at the younger boy's uncanny ability to read his mind.

"Thanks. I needed that."


	4. Booked

YJ: Booked

Out of the entire team Robin works the hardest, but it is easy to forget, because everything seemed to come so easy to the little boy. In combat practice he can not only keep up with the team he excelled at it. When it comes to strategies he was the one that everyone turned to. The things that kid could do with computers and machinery blew everyone's mind. It was easy to forget that Robin had to work twice as hard for all of these things.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Kid Flash greeted the others stumbling into a kitchen where the others have already gathered eating breakfast. Apparently he had been the last one awake. Then again it was ten in the morning on a Saturday Kid Flash normally would sleep in until at least noon.<p>

"You are finally awake I was going to come get you." Miss Martian said poking her head out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah can you guys go get Robin. He is in the training room, tell him breakfast is in ten minutes."

"He is training already? It's Saturday!" Kid Flash gaped.

"He was already there when I went for my morning swim at eight." Aqualad said putting down his book. The boys filed down the hall towards the training room, they arrived just as Robin flipped off the ground as a bot came charging at him then springing with his hands off the bot's back twisting his body side ways to knock over the last of his target landing on his feet. Aqualad and Superboy stood in awe Kid Flash just smiled. Unlike the others he had known Robin for much longer and watching Robin train was one of Kid Flash's favourite past-times.

"Breakfast time kiddo." KF said as Robin began walking towards them making the boy scowl.

"You can't call me that!" The younger boy protested, "I am not even that much younger than you!" Looking at Robin's cute pout KF could only laugh and ruffle the boy's hair. Robin sighed silently cursing his height. "I'll go shower be out in ten!"

"Rob after breakfast you want to play some video games?" KF called after the boy.

"Sure I can only do one game though I have to finish my homework before I head back to Gotham tonight." As Robin vanished into the showers KF noticed a screen left on the training room computer.

"Wow! Is this Robin's schedule?" Kid Flash gaped at the complex grid.

"Snooping is against our Privacy agreement." Aqualad said disapprovingly.

"It's not snooping! He left it out." KF rationalized. "Come on aren't you guys even remotely curious where he is disappearing to all the time?" The other two took the bait and stepped closer to screen.

Looking at the schedule even the prudent Aqualad was surprised. Robin's day usually started at six in the morning for morning training only one hour when he has school but four hours on the weekend. The routine seems to be an intense cardio followed by weights, acrobatics and in the weekend battle training. It was not a training menu any of them wanted to do once a week much less every day.

On the weekends Robin had about an hour of free time after breakfast before it was time for homework and research. There was several hours scheduled for homework making Kid Flash how much homework a thirteen year old kid could have that their super smart Robin couldn't finish in under an hour.  
>Following that the boy was expected in Gotham to have a training session with Batman before heading out to patrol. The schedule officially ended at midnight but they all know Robin often doesn't get back until long after midnight.<p>

"Wow Batman is such a slave driver!" Kid Flash gaped. "Glad he's not my mentor." They hear a giggle making all of them jump and turn around. Robin stood behind them in his civilian clothes and shades. The older boys swallowed, they had been caught red handed.

"Batman doesn't make my schedule. I do." Robin explained walking past them to tap something on the keyboard shutting off his schedule. "He helped me with the training menu but the rest is me. I don't have any super powers like you guys. If I want to fight alongside of you guys I need to work hard to keep up." Robin's words left the others speechless making the younger boy laugh. "You guys should see Batman's schedule, not that you guys would ever get to, but trust me it's a hundred times crazier than mine! Come on! Time is a wasting!" As the boys watched their youngest member's retreating form they couldn't help but see the boy with new found respect.


	5. Robin Magic

YJ: Robin Magic

"Bruce…"

"Before you even start the answer is no." Bruce said sternly turning away from the boy knowing full well the look Dick was giving him.

"But you must see that she would be an asset…"

"I understand, but it is not up to us." Bruce sighed. The boy could be so persistent.

"But she wants to be on the team!"

"That's not the issue." Bruce said turning around to face Dick hoping to frighten the boy off this subject with his bat glare. "After your little 'kidnapping' stunt her father doesn't want her to join."

"Nothing bad happened! We kept her safe!" Dick protested with a pout unfazed by Bruce's stern looks. "Can't you just make him let her join? For the team? For me?" Dick pleaded and at that moment Bruce knew it was a mistake to turn around and face the boy. Large watery blue eyes locked onto his pleading. "Please, dad?"

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Zatara protested. "She is my daughter!"<p>

"Don't mistake the invitation to be an option Zatara." Batman spoke his voice deep and threatening. "Children need to learn to function as a team especially if she aspires to be part of the League. It is her responsibility as one with power to use that power for good, and it is your duty to let her." The previously furious man seemed muted by Batman's presence. Zatara looked to the other League members for help but each one of them only glance nervously up at Batman before backing down.

"He is right…" Green Arrow said as Batman glared at him.

"Yeah the team will be good for her." Black Canary chuckled nervously under Batman's gaze.

"Team work is important." Even Superman couldn't defy Batman. Zatara sighed.

"Very well Zatanna will join the Young Justice."

* * *

><p>"Team, meet your new member: Zatanna." At Black Canary's announcement the entire team erupted in cheer.<p>

"This calls for a celebration!" Wally piped up. "We need to have a Welcome to the Team party!"

"Hey! I never got one of those!" Artemis protested playfully.

"Isn't this great? Another girl!" M'gann squeeled.

"It's totally asterous to have you join us." Robin said with a smile.

"I am glad I get to join you guys too, but I wonder what made my dad change his mind." Zatanna wondered. "I could have sworn there was no spell strong enough to make him say yes. I know I looked."

"It's called Robin Magic." Wally laughed leaving the others confused, and Robin embarrassed. "Word on the street is that Batman strong armed the entire League to force Zatara let you join the team. No one can say no to Batman, but Batman can never say no to Robin."

"I guess I have you to thank. My hero." Zatanna said placing a quick kiss on Robin's cheek making the boy blush.

"It wasn't that hard." Robin chuckled while nervously scratching the back on his head. "All I had to do was ask, I didn't even have to bring out my thirty page paper on the benefit of having a magic user on the team."


	6. Supes Don't Speak Starbucks

YJ: Supes Don't Speak Starbucks 

After school and before superhero-ing a couple of the Young Justice members have taken to stopping at their local Starbucks to grab a cup of Joe to fuel the rest of their day. It was a tradition started before the beginning of the team with Robin, Kaldur and Wally. As the team formed and the others started attending school as well Robin decided that it was only fair if they invited the others to partake in this tradition. It would be a good bit of team bonding. That was how Conner ended up standing in a long line in the cozy little cafe filled with too-small chairs and matching tables. However the most peculiar thing Conner noticed was the things people were saying to each other. It was like a secret code or some foreign language Conner couldn't understand (which was strange since he was programmed with Earth's thirty six major languages).

"Conner you should figure out what you want. It's almost our turn." M'gann drew his attention to the menu printed on the boards on the wall behind the counter. Conner scanned the multitude of drinks and became rather confused as to why there were so many names for the same thing - coffee. Even more mind boggling was the sizes it would appear that he had no option but a large. The prices were quite outrageous for some flavored water and milk.

"Venti triple espresso five pump chocolate chip mocha Frappaccino with extra whip and drizzle." Conner heard Wally order and saw Robin make a face.

"Your usual diabetes in a cup?" Robin teased. To Conner's surprise the teen behind the counter repeated the gibberish Wally spouted while scribbling on a plastic cup: 3,5,XM XWC, JCF before handing it to the person who was making and somehow the drink maker was able to repeat the same combination of words just by looking at the scribbles.

"Grande-three-N-C!" Robin told the person at the counter. Conner noticed the teen's name tag read: Chad.

"Don't try to test me kid. I've been a barista for five years. Triple grande non-fat cappuccino." Chad said smugly, "Aren't you a little young to be getting coffee kid?" Chad asked in this stuck up annoying voice. "Would you like that child temp?" The older teens stifled a giggle Robin just scowled. Robin's drink: 3, N, C.

One by one the others ordered their drinks. Kaldur ordered: S, OMBS. Artemis asked for a SFV, 1%, LtF, CM and M'gann got CR, curls, WMCF whatever that meant. Soon it was Conner's turn to order, watching the others order didn't really help much.

* * *

><p>"What can I get for you today?" Chad asked impatiently as Conner's eyes tried to find something he could make sense of on the menu.<p>

"Coffee." Conner ground out finally

"Okay. So what like a Latte, cappuccino, macchiato, mocha, drip?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"What?" Conner snapped frustrated. "Just coffee! Black coffee."

"What size?"

"Ummm… medium." Conner decided to ask just in case there was anything other than the three sizes of 'large'.

"The sizes are Tall, Grande and Venti." Chad said with an exasperated sigh as if Conner had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"What? All of those words mean large! I just want a medium coffee!" Conner growled feeling like he is ready to punch Chad.

"So a Grande?"

"Medium." Conner stressed.

"Yeah, Grande." Chad corrected.

"Me. Di. Um!"

"Gran. De!"

"Listen dude…" Conner said slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Barista." Chad corrected.

"What?" Conner said trying to define the word in his head.

"I am not 'dude'. I am your Barista my name is Chad." The vapid teen continued. "You want a Grande drip coffee? Would you like room?"

"That's it!" Conner slammed his hands down a little hard a crack formed on the granite counter. "I am done with this Starbucks craziness."

After that they were politely asked to leave (kicked out) of the Starbucks the kids headed towards the mountain without their usual caffeine fix.

"It's okay Conner, I never liked that Starbucks anyways. That barista is a jerk." Robin said falling into step next to the angry teen.

"Yeah we will just go to the Starbucks across the street instead." Artemis chimed in, "It's not like there are not enough of them around."

"Looks like it runs it the family." Wally opened his big mouth and before anyone could stop him Wally continued. "You are just like Superman. I guess Supes just don't speak Starbucks." Conner doesn't say anything but the glare he shot at Wally was enough to make the dense speedster realise he struck a nerve. Conner stormed off and M'gann chased after him leaving the other teens behind.

"Well so much for that tradition." Artemis said smacking the back of Wally's head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Wally protested. "I was just pointing out facts!"

"Actually." Robin said turning towards the closest Starbucks. "I think there is still a way for us to salvage this."

* * *

><p>The next day after school Conner was about to head directly to the mountain but to his surprise the entire team was waiting for him outside of the gates.<p>

"I am not going to the stupid coffee shop again." Conner said pushing past them.

"Dude! We want to make it up to you. Show you that it's actually not that bad." Robin said grabbing Conner's hand to stop the older boy.

"Please Conner." M'gann begged.

"We even got you a present." Wally said holding up a small paper bag. Conner took it and pulled out the contents begrudgingly. It was a stainless steel travel mug that looked like their paper counterparts the store dispensed with the offensive Starbucks logo on the front, but Conner's scowl faded as he noticed what was inscribed on the back. 1 CNP WM. The gibberish didn't mean anything but his name was etched clearly beneath in what he recognised as Robin's hand writing.

"What is it?" Conner asked looking at the others to translate. Robin smiled and took Conner by the hand and began leading the pack towards their new after school hang out.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

><p>It turned out that: 1 CNP WM filled his mug with a pale coco liquid with a shot of espresso topped with fluffy white whip cream with a light dusting of cinnamon. Tentatively Conner took a sip. It was sweet with a hint of coffee and the cool creamy cinnamon whipped cream balanced it out perfectly. Conner hate to admit it but it was good and he loved it. The girl at the counter seemed friendlier here and she didn't ask him any infuriating questions just took his mug and translated the code written on the side and got him his drink. The others were pleased to see him enjoy himself.<p>

"You think we can do this again?" M'gann asked hopefully as they exited the café.

"Sure." Conner's agreement was greeted with a cheer.

"So how did you know what Conner would like?" Wally asked Robin as they walked towards base.

"Just a hunch." Robin replied with a smirk. It was going to be his little secret he couldn't let Superboy find out that a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and cinnamon is Superman's secret indulgence at Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Bonus internet Starbucks cookies for anyone who can guess Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann ordered!<p> 


	7. Weight of Leadership

YJ: Weight of Leadership

A/N: After the events of Failsafe the kids have things they need to communicate with each other. Starting with Robin and Kaldur. Spoiler for Failsafe!

* * *

><p>"Robin." Kaldur's voice was full of surprise when he saw Robin waiting like usual on the pool side.<p>

"Hey Kal." Robin smiled weakly at him. The older boy hopped out of the water and sat down on the edge next to Robin. The younger boy let his feet dangle back and forth in the water.

"Listen I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…"

They both spoke at once and then an awkward silence settled between them.

"I came to apologize." Robin was the one who broke the silence staring at his moving feet in the water.

"It is I who should be apologizing." Kaldur said full of remorse.

"When you died I didn't even grieve. I just took over." Robin murmured. "I said terrible things… but that's not the worst of it. This job we, I, stuck you with as leader I didn't know how horrible it was." As the boy continued he was clearly distressed even with the sunglasses obscuring his eyes Kaldur knew the boy was fighting back tears. "I can't believe all this time you bore this burden all by yourself. It is all my fault." Kaldur placed a hand around Robin's little shaking shoulders to steady the boy.

"Hey there is nothing you have to apologize for." Kaldur bit his lips. "It is I who needs to apologize. I left you in that situation to carry the burden. To have dropped it all on you at that moment and sacrifice myself I was taking the easy way out. I knew you would be able to handle it, lead when I couldn't. Make the real tough decisions. I let myself be sacrificed." Kaldur kissed Robin's forehead gently and pulled the boy into a hug. Kaldur was glad the boy's face was buried into his chest because he didn't want the younger boy to see the tears running down his face. "I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from the truth. You are well equipped, more so than I am, you led spectacularly, much better than I ever did and may ever be able to. But you are so young. I believe you deserve the chance to be young. I never wished for you to bear this burden even if it means I have to bear it for you, yet when it matter the most I failed you my little brother."

"I am sorry too." Robin sobbed into Kaldur's chest clinging tighter onto the older boy for all the comfort he was willing to offer. It was nice to be comforted. Robin knew that with Kaldur he could act his age, he didn't have to be strong or brave, not when it was just them. Kaldur was willing to be that protective big brother.

The boys held each other comforting one another from the ordeal, letting their grief and relief pour out. Kaldur knows that one day Robin would be ready to take his job and Kaldur could only hope that he would have a partner like Batman has Superman to share the burden with.

"I don't think I can ever do it again Kal…" Robin admitted. "I don't know if I want to be the leader anymore."

"It's okay. I promise I will be stronger. I will bear this burden until you are ready." Kaldur said tighten his arms around the boy.

"What if I am never ready?" Robin whimpered guiltily. Kaldur smiled softly at the boy's childish tone and stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Then I will bare this for you forever."


	8. A Few Quiet Moments

YJ: A Few Quiet Moments

A/N: Being Robin is a tough job, he sleeps when he can.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm noticed the light filtering out of the slightly ajar door that led to the library on his way out of the pool. The only person Kaldur knew who would be in the library at this time would be Robin. The room was quiet not even the sound of typing or flipping pages only the soft sound of even breathing. What Kaldur found put a smile on his face. It was absolutely adorable. Robin was asleep with his head down on the table using his arms a pillow. Papers and books were strewn around him while stacks of folders lay neatly beside a laptop.<p>

"Hey Kaldur what…" Wally was cut off as Kaldur shushed him.

"He is asleep." Kaldur whispered as the two older boys looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Wow, how can a thirteen-year-old even read that?" Wally whistled at the thick volumes that Robin that been going through. "I don't even understand any of that."

"He is smart and studious." Kaldur smiled down at the boy's sleeping form that had not stirred even once. "He must be exhausted. Wally could you…" Before Kaldur could finish Wally had returned with what he was going to ask for. "Thanks." Kaldur said taking the blanket from Wally and draping it around Robin's shoulder.

"I cannot miss this chance." Wally said pulling out the water-soluble marker only to have the pen snatched out of his hand.

"Leave him be." Kaldur said in his commanding big brother voice. Wally made a face but complied letting Kaldur usher him out of the room. With one last look at the sleeping boy Kaldur quietly closed the library door.

"Goodnight Robin."

* * *

><p>::Gotham Academy::14:00::<p>

It was a stuffy Thursday afternoon all the entire student body was gathered in the Gotham Academy gymnasium. For Artemis who has been in many public schools this 'pep rally' seemed so forced. All of the children were in uniform, prim and proper, too neat to have any fun or show any school spirit. For this particular school event the upper classmen were paired with a freshmen so they can build relationships. Artemis just had to be paired with the little prince of Gotham Richard Grayson himself. The boy was… odd. Previous to this Artemis's only encounter with this boy was he snapped a photo of her on her first day. Artemis was just contemplating how in the world a completely air conditioned high class building could be stuffy when she felt something lean against her shoulder.

"Wha…" Artemis gasped but quieted down as she realized that it was Richard. The child had fallen asleep leaning his head on her shoulder. "Umm…" Artemis said shaking the child gently with her free hand but the boy did not wake. "Ummm…. Richard?" The boy did not even stir. Artemis wondered how anyone could sleep in this din the school's cheer squad was making. From the little that Artemis heard about Richard the boy was top of all his classes, not to mention he was in a lot of junior classes, a star Mathlete, and an athlete. To keep on top of everything must be hard work, maybe that's why the kid was so tired. Artemis herself couldn't keep good grades even before she had a superhero gig on the side, now she was just barely passing. Her shoulders were getting stiff but Artemis resigned herself to let the boy lean on her since he looked so peaceful. As long as the boy does not start drooling Artemis will let Richard sleep. This was going to be a long prep rally.

::Mount Justice::19:00::

"Your aim is a little off today." Black Canary commented as they finished their training session.

"Thanks to that little rich boy who fancied my shoulder a pillow." Artemis mumbled trying to stretch out her stiff shoulder.

"Wait you were someone's shoulder pillow?" Wally asked zipping up for the chance to tease the blond.

"What's it to you?" Artemis rolled her eyes fighting back a blush.

"Leave her be Wally. Just because she was nice to someone, you could learn from her you know." Robin stepped in dragging Wally away.

"Uh… thanks… I guess…" Artemis raised an eyebrow as the boys walked out of the training room. Robin turned around and smiled at her with a strangely charming smile.

"It's the least I could do Artemis." Robin's smile and words mystified her, but Robin did not stop to explain. "It's the least I could do."

* * *

><p>Rain fell in sheets drenching the teens from head to toe. The team had just successfully finished a mission in the jungle when they got caught in a rainstorm with wind too strong for the bio ship to fly through. After a few hours they were able to find shelter in a cave to wait out the storm. It was late. All the teens were exhausted and cold but the thunder and adrenalin kept them awake.<p>

"What is the progress on the fire?" Kaldur asked Wally who was trying to start fire with two wet sticks.

"I swear I saw it work like that on TV." Wally said rubbing the stick so fast it broke.

"Yeah it might work with dry wood genius those things are soaked." Artemis said through chattering teeth. "Not trying to be dramatic here but… but it…its really cold."

"Hey Rob you got some fire starters in that belt of yours?" Wally asked, but there was no response. The team turned concerned searching for their youngest teammate.

"Umm… he is asleep." Superboy was the one who responded drawing everyone's attention to the Kryptonian clone who sat on the cave floor with Robin curled up in his lap. "He was really cold and tired and he went to sleep. His body temperature was abnormally low so I was trying to keep him warm."

"Is he alright?" Kaldur asked concerned.

"Yeah. He is just asleep." Wally said checking the boy's condition. "He is a bit feverish."

"Should we wake him up?" M'gann frowned.

"Nah, let him sleep. If the kid can sleep good on him. Rob only ever falls asleep at random when he is beyond exhausted." Wally said brushing a stray lock of hair from the sleeping boy's face. "He deserves it."

"Wow that sounded almost grown up." Artemis smiled, the girl tossed him a lighter. "Now how about you start us up a fire with that before the rest of us gets a cold."

That night beside the small fire the team slept huddled together.

* * *

><p>Team bonding night seemed to be a new tradition any weekend they had some down time the team would get together and watch movies. It started out with Wally insisting on showing M'gann the Godfather since she has never seen it. After several weekends it became a tradition, not everyone would be there every time but several of them would get together every time they have a free night and put in an old movie from Wally's collection. Tonight's flick was Fight Club the film was half over before Artemis finally got Wally to shut up about the movie before he spoiled the ending.<p>

"Kid Mouth just shut it! You are going to ruin it for the rest of people who haven't seen it." Artemis said throwing a handful of popcorn at Wally who caught it all in his mouth with his super speed.

"Shhh." M'gann shushed them taking the team by surprise, the timid girl never ever shushed them no matter how much they talked during the movie. The girl pointed down at her lap and they quickly saw the reason why. Robin was laid down on the couch fast asleep using M'gann's lap as a pillow.

"Aww he is so cute when he is asleep." Zatanna said poking at Robin's cheek.

"I know I just want to pinch those cheeks." Artemis said reaching for Robin's cheek only to have M'gann waive her hand away.

"Leave him alone." M'gann said looking down at the boy in his lap Robin was clutching onto the edge of her shirt like a little child. "He is so young."

"Should I take him to his room?" Conner asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"Mom…" Robin murmured softly and M'gann stroked his hair gently soothing the boy back to sleep.

"No he looks comfy here." M'gann said rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "Though someone should get him a blanket."

* * *

><p>Clark waited patiently at the large front door to the Wayne mansion after he rang the doorbell. After a few moments the large oak door opened and Alfred appeared on the other side.<p>

"Master Clark." Alfred greeted him, "Master Bruce and Master Richard are waiting for you." The old man stepped aside allowing Clark into the mansion. Clark followed Alfred through the large estate. No matter how many times Clark has walked through this place he still could not get use to how large this place was. When they arrived in the smaller of the two dining rooms that still seated twelve Clark found Bruce sipping his coffee and Dick was sleeping in his cornflakes.

"You are late." Bruce said curtly looking up from his paper.

"What did you do to the poor kid? He must be exhausted." Clark said catching the boy before he did a face plant into the cereal bowl.

"Nothing." Bruce sighed. "We went out for patrol last night but Richard insisted on waking up early this morning to have Sunday breakfast with his dear Uncle Clark who was late." Bruce said pointedly as he got up and picked up the sleeping child from his seat. "For a guy with super speed and flight you are really bad at being on time."

"Look I am sorry, there was a… an altercation that I had to be present at." Clark mumbled taking Dick Bruce. "At least let me put him back in bed." Bruce was about to argue but Dick snuggled close against Clark and looked so comfortable.

"'Least you could do." Bruce said leading Clark up the steps towards Dick's room. The two men remained silent for a few moments until they reached Dick's room when Clark broke the silence.

"So. Superman pajamas?" Clark smirked as they tucked the sleeping boy into bed. Bruce scowled rolling his eyes.

"You buy them for him every year for Christmas."


End file.
